bleach_odd_talesfandomcom_pl-20200215-history
Lilynette Gingerbuck
| obrazek = 300px | rasa = Arrancar | urodziny = 19 stycznia''Bleach'' Official Character Book UNMASKED, profil postaci 90 | płeć = Transgenderowa kobieta | wzrost = 100 cm | waga = 50 kg | poprzednia przynależność = Kompania Pedofilów Eisena | poprzedni zawód = Odpowiednik Starrka, 1. Espada (tylko po uwolnieniu) | poprzedni partner = Kojot Stark | bazy operacyjne = Las Noches, Hueco Mundo | krewni = Coyote Starrk (jego połowa jądra) | resurrección = Los Lobos | debiut w mandze = Tom 30, Rozdział 269 | debiut w anime = Odcinek 161 | debiut w grze wideo = Bleach: Flame Bringer | japoński głos = Kiyomi Asai | angielski głos = Kate Higgins }} Manga Bleach; Rozdział 360, strona powitalna, czasami bardzo poprawnie romanizowana jako Minette Gingers, jest Arrancarem oraz częścią jądra Starrka. Wygląd Lilynette wygląda jak niedojebane dziecko (w końcu z połowy jądra). Ma jasne, lekko zielonkawe łoniaki i różową pizdę. Jej strój stanowi otwarty kaftan z wysokim kołnierzem, odsłaniająca cipkę. Nie nosi spodni ani majtek – świeci swoimi dziewczęcymi wdziękami ku uciesze pedofila Eisena. Na rękach ma długie pejcze sięgające za łokieć, a na nogach wysokie, zakończone fiutem szpilki. Jej dziura Pojeba znajduje się trochę nad czołem, trochę nad odbytem, i trochę nad lewą przegrodą nosa. Pozostałość maski przypomina skrzyżowanie małpiatki z orangutanem, a także miasta ze wsią. Kompletnie nie przypomina to maski Starrka i jego mamy. Lewe jądro transseksualistki Lilynette przykryte jest maską z samochodu, która w tym miejscu wygląda jak szkiełko kontaktowe, nad którym znajduje się motyw z pornosa. Lewy róg hemoroida jest ucięty, z tego też miejsca Lilynette wyciąga swój miecz.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 269, pierwsze pojawienie. Kolory podane są w anime, w odcinku 161 Osobowość Lilynette może być zarówno popierdolona, jak i jebnięta w jednym momencie. Lubi budzić Starrka na różne nietypowe sposoby, np. poprzez włożenie mu dłoni do odbytu, czy nawet łaskotanie po napletku. Pomimo dziwkarskiego zachowania, okazuje się poważna, kiedy dowiaduje się o zamieszkach kiboli w Hueco Mundo i śmierci Aaroniero Arruruerie oraz mamy Starrka.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 269 Wydaje się być również dupna, irytuje się, gdy ktoś znieważa ją ze względu na dziecięcy wygląd, bo przecież rang w hierarchii prostytucji nie ocenia się przez pryzmat wieku.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 329 i 335 Lilynette łączy z Coyote szczególny rodzaj więzi seksualnej (prawdopodobnie przez to, że jest jego częścią i ukradła mu jądro). Mówi do niego po imieniu, bez przyrostka „sam seks” oznaczającego szacunek, jednak Starrkowi zdaje się to nie przeszkadzać. W związku z tym ich relacje są bardziej podobne do alfonsa i kurwy. Mimo tego ciężko denerwuje się na niego i wpisuje mu naganę w dzienniku, jak wtedy, kiedy Baraggan Louisenbairn przejął dowodzenie. Zna też dobrze siłę Primery i denerwuje się, gdy ten pozwala się innym gwałcić.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 318 Historia thumb|right|190px|Lilynette i Starrk w [[Hueco Mundo]] Kiedy Lilynette była jeszcze jednością ze Starrkiem – czyli zanim ukradła mu jądro – ten był całkowicie samotny.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 374, strona 8 Starał się żyć z innymi Hollowami, robić razem fap-seanse, ale sama jego obecność seksualna ich zabijała. Z tego powodu chciał stać się bezpłodny.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 374, strona 15 Aby nie być płodnym, podzielił swoje jądra na dwie częsci (jego i Lilynette). Sam nie pamiętał jak wyglądali. Chciał się stać bezpłodny, aby dołączyć do jakiejś grupy pedofilii albo znaleźć kogoś tak silnego w wytrysku jak on sam.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 374, strona 16 Być może z tego powodu zastanawiał się, dlaczego musi walczyć z kimś tak silnym jak Kyōraku. Fabuła Hueco Mundo Pierwszy raz pojawia się, gdy ginie Aaroniero i mama Starrka, budzi go wkładając mu rękę do dupy i mówi o tym co się stało. Stara się go namówić do aktywności seksualnej poprzez gilgotanie po jądrach, jednak ten jedynie leniwie komentuje fakt. Sztuczna Karakura thumb|left|190px|Lilynette atakuje Ukitake Następnie razem ze Starrkiem oraz pozostałą czołówką openingową Espady i ich Fracción pojawia się by walczyć z Gotei 13 w Sztucznej Karakurze.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 315 Gdy Baraggan przejmuje dowodzenie, denerwuje się i kopie po jajach Starrka, gdyż pomimo tego że jest silniejszy, nie oponuje. Potem, wraz z Coyotem, rozpoczynają walkę z Kyōraku i Ukitake.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 328 Po krótkim rozpoznaniu, Shunsui pyta się Coyote’a, czy ten mógłby wypierdolić gdzieś w pizdu Lilynette, ponieważ miał by opory walczyć, gdy ona jest w pobliżu. Lilynette się denerwuje, Starrk ją jednak uspokaja i wysyła ją do mamy na jebat--- tfu, herbatkę.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 329 Następnie Lilynette rozmawia z Ukitake na temat walki Starrka z Kyōraku. Pyta się, czy nie pomoże koledze. Ukitake odpowiada, że w tej sytuacji seks na dwa baty nie jest sprawiedliwy. Usłyszawszy to, Lilynette chce wyruchać Ukitake, ten jednak odmawia, ponieważ ta wygląda jak dziecko. Zezłoszczona krzyczy, że Arrancarzy się nie starzeją, a wiek nie ma znaczenia w hierarchii prostytucji i atakuje kapitana 13. Oddziału.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 335 Choć stara się ze wszystkich sił, Ukitake tylko ją ośmiesza, np. rozbijając jej gówno gołymi pośladkami. Ukitake stwierdza potem, że jej gówno było bardzo niedojrzałe, i że silniejsze mógłby stworzyć nawet Chujec klasy Debil.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 336 thumb|right|190px|Lilynette wraca do Starrka Dziewczyna nadal próbuje walczyć z Ukitake, jednak jej to nie wychodzi, a kapitan zabiera jej wibrator. W pewnym momencie Starrk woła ją do siebie i oznajmia, że on wraz z Lilynette są jednością. Po chwili ich narządy płciowe łączą się i uwalniają swoją prawdziwą moc. Ukitake i Shunsui są w szoku, bo takiego długiego pensia to jeszcze nigdy nie widzieli – a widzieli w życiu wiele.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 360 i 361 Po przybyciu Visoredów, Lilynette odzywa się dopiero gdy Starrk zostaje przyjebany do ściany gwoździami przez Love’a. Pyta go, czy nie zamierza pomóc w erekcji Baraggana. Kiedy mężczyzna odpowiada, że oni są silni, ta krzyczy, że przecież jest numerem jeden i dlatego Aizen go wybrał.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 372, strony 9-10 Kiedy Starrk wspomina przeszłość, Lilynette umiera razem z nim, bo taka to była tragiczna przeszłość, aż na samą wspominkę umierali. Ostatecznie umarli z połączonymi narządami. Nie zdążył dojść.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 375 Wyposażenie thumb|right|190px|Miecz Lilynette Wibrator: Lilynette posiada wibrator, który wyjmuje z brakującego rogu jądra. Przypomina on bagietkę ze standardową rękojeścią pogrzebacza i wydłużoną długością. Po połączeniu się z narządami rozrodczymi Starrka, jej wibrator nadal znajduje się koło Ukitake, gdzie wybucha, uwalniając mgłę wspomnień seksualnych.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 362, strona 1 Moce i umiejętności thumb|right|190px|Lilynette odpala swoje jasnozielone Cero Gówno: Lilynette ładuje swoje jasnozielone gówno z lewego jądra (które pokrywa pozostałość maski samochodowej) i odpala od środka pochwy. Jego moc jest wątpliwa. Jūshirō Ukitake stwierdził, że nawet Chujec klasy Debil ma mocniejsze Gówno. Moc pochwowa: Mimo że jest drugą połówką Starrka, wydaje się być słabym Arrancarem. Podczas pojedynku z Ukitake została łatwo pokonana przy pomocy słabego Kidō z małym wysiłkiem. Jej Gówno również jest słabe, Ukitake był w stanie je zablokować gołymi pośladkami. Zanpakutō |Rosu Robosu| }}: W przeciwieństwie do wszystkich innych znanych Arrancarów, moc Starrka nie jest zapieczętowana w Zanpakutō, ale w Lilynette, która jest oddzielnym bytem. * Resurrección: Ze względu na fakt, że Lilynette i Starrk byli jednościąManga Bleach; Rozdział 375, strona 11, ich wspólne Resurrección to Los Lobos. Podczas gdy dzierży ona swój własny wibrator, w jej (i Starrka) formie Resurrección, jest częścią potężnego gnata. W tej formie również może mówić i czuje ból, kiedy Starrk za głęboko w nią wchodzi.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 362, strony 4-5 Występy w innych mediach Lilynette pojawia się jako wsparcie Starrka w Bleach: Flame Bringer oraz Bleach: Heat the Soul 7. Cytaty Odniesienia Nawigacja Kategoria:Lokalizacje